User blog:Underlying/Beat Battles - Jack Merridew vs. Gally
BEAT BATTLES: Gally (The Maze Runner) vs. Jack Merridew (Lord of the Flies) For a very long time I’ve been a fan of the Maze Runner series and wanted to make a battle involving it for fun. But I could never think of a compelling idea. Then Lord of the Flies comes along. I read it in like 6th grade, reading being pretty much the only thing I was exceptionally advanced at, and now years later I recently read it again in high school. At first I was thinking Thomas vs. Ralph, but I came across this beat while searching and realized that a battle of the antagonists would be far more interesting. https://youtu.be/hJsHvMxay0g Intro starts immediately Announcer BEAT BATTLES JACK MERRIDEW VERSUS GALLY FIGHT! Gally Sit down, shank! Welcome to world war 3 You walk with a big stick, but that’s purely compensatory ‘Cause you and your hunters can’t stop me, just come at me Slingin’ stones can break a pig’s bones but a sting from a thing even can’t drop me Little baby lost, tryin’ to fight a beast within his head Choir boy can sing songs of death but all he’s good for is wettin’ the bed And don’t you try and go all Vlad the Impaler on me You are foes of no match for me and my civilized society Roger that on the double, Simon says that Merridew is toast If you spent even a day in my Glade, you’d be nothing but a ghost Merridew Painted face and long hair, Jack watches and prepares for his hunt The true enemy here is the beast that’s inside all of us Parachuting down from the skies and eating away at your mind A deadhead, enough said, you’ve got no time to make these rhymes Scorched and burdened, beat and broken, Gally’s totally “shucked.” You’ve got no reason to even be a character, mate, so just give up Gally That’s it, I’ve had it listening to this psychopathic youth Blinded by rage but also blinded from the dirty dirty truth So let’s not forget which one of us is a hero, here I took action upon seeing I was wrong! I didn’t break down in baby tears We’re both the same, kid, we’re being messed with in our brains But you can’t find it in you to even try to break your chains All you do is kill, bite, claw, scratch, and bleed I’ll just be out trying to help save humanity if you need me Roger Oh forget this, let’s just drop a rock on his head Robert Yeah, we’ll cook ‘im up! Maurice Uh huh! A feast and everyone will be fed! Merridew Shut up, you idiots. This is the chief’s fight! I’ll reign terror across your homestead, an ending of eternal grey night So forget all that hero nonsense, you’re weak and we’re strong; once again I have won We don’t let our past hurt us, oh that’s right - you don’t have one *Jack and hunters laugh* Yeah! And forgetting the truth? Haha! Gally’s one to talk! You- Bill His eyebrows arch higher than Castle Rock Merridew Shut it! I’m taking over this battle with this wildfire I’ve started Now the land is green, the sky is blue, and the ash has parted Announcer WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE BEAT BATTLES WHO WON? Jack Gally Category:Blog posts